date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 2
Ragna runs across the city to keep track on the Spirit who ruined his map on all DEM branches across the globe in which he is going to destroy them all. He went through a wreckage to see a blue-haired teenage boy wielding a broadsword fighting against her. "What the hell is that boy thinks he's doing? Even with that weapon, he couldn't stand a chance against her," he muttered. "You impudent fool!" the dark-purple colored Spirit is about to make a blow with her single-edge sword when it gets blocked by Ragna himself using the Blood-Scythe, surprising her in the process. Next, he sends a punch to her face, sending her flying a few inches away. The boy never thought of the rescue he got the moment. "Are you okay, kid?" the white-haired man asked. "Yes, I'm okay," was the reply. As soon as Ragna turns to face him, the boy looks surprised. "You! You're that man who's been destroying DEM branches!" "That's right," the white-haired man confirmed. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not here to hurt you." "I believe you." "My name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." "I know. That's what your name is in your wanted poster." At least Ragna got a good photo for his wanted poster in this universe, unlike the previous one where he got an ugly picture that barely looked like him, much to his chagrin. "I'm Shido. Shido Itsuka," the teenage boy introduced himself "Nice to meet you, Shido," Ragna said a greeting. He turns to face the dark Spirit. "Who's the bitch? And what does she want?" "Well, that's... complicated," Shido started explaining. "You see, she wasn't always like this. She is named Princess when I first encountered her, but I gave her the name of Tohka Yatogami. Anyway, as for her state, this is her true form, the Inverse Form, and she's only like this because she was in despair, mostly occurred when anything bad is about to happen to me like almost being killed. She is called Demon King." "Oh..." Ragna understood the situation and helps him stand up. "Then, we shall call a trace." "I agree with you." "So, another worm has come here to die," Dark Tohka is about to put up a fight with both men. "Damn it, Tohka," Ragna growled. "For someone like you to remind me of a girl from my universe who had no control of herself when she returned to her true form, get ready to fight, you idiot!" Thus is when he and Shido charge at her with their blades for their fight. Shido makes the first strike, then Ragna makes the second strike. "I will destroy you both!" the Inverse Spirit emits two dark energies from her sword which the two men can dodge. As the blue-haired boy makes the charge, he got hit with the energy. "Shido!" Ragna exclaimed with concern for him, then turn to face the Spirit. "Inverse Form? That's your true form? Demon King? Don't make me laugh. You're Tohka Yatogami, so cut the crap out." "Tohka Yatogami? I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, just like Noel... Ragna thinks of the obvious. Now I know my strategy. "I believe what this man said that you're not always like this is true, you little dummy! We're going to help you get your mind back whether you like it or not, you damn Inverse!" As Ragna runs, Dark Tohka sends dark energy at him which he blocks it. Then, he attempts to make a slash which she blocks it. Their weapons locked onto each other before backing away. Next, she attempts to thrust her blade, Nehemah, on his direction which he blocked it and they exchange blows. Next, Shido comes from behind to get her attention. "Over here!" he exclaimed. "It's me you want!" He and Ragna trade blows with the Inverse Spirit, who seems to be fast enough to block and dodge their attacks at the same time. Ragna dodged her next attack, but Shido didn't, injuring him in the process. "Shido!" the white-haired man exclaimed once again with concern for him as he holds him in his arms. "Listen to me. I know you have some special relationship with her, but you're too injured to keep on fighting her." "What are you talking about?" the blue-haired teenager countered. "I can hold my own in this fight, and besides, I have a healing factor." "Then that makes us even." "I will kill you two in an instant... with my Payvachlev!" Dark Tohka flies above as she destroyed Nehemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. "That's an unexpected twist," Ragna commented, especially it reminded him of Mu's large blade. "Gee, you think?" Shido responded the obvious. "Now, die!" the Inverse Spirit is about to make a swing with her sword that could be strong enough to destroy a large part of the city, but Ragna jumps and lands a punch to her face to stop it in which his fist glowed with dark energy. "I don't think so, bitch," the man stated with no emotion before landing to the ground. "How did you do that?" Shido questioned. "Do what?" Ragna asked. "Your right hand, it just glowed with dark energy when you punched her in the face." "Oh, that... This is the power of the Azure Grimoire. In fact, my right arm is the Azure Grimoire." "How come?" "Let's just say an incident happened when I was kid that involved losing my arm and replacing it with the Grimoire." "That's so cool." "It's cool if you know how to use it wisely." The two men then looked at Dark Tohka. "So, any ideas?" Ragna questioned. "It's time I kiss her," Shido replied as he tried to run to his opponent, but the wanted criminal grabbed hold of his arm. "Kiss her? Are you nuts? You'll get killed!" "You don't understand! Kissing her is the only way to turn her back to normal!" "How so?" "Because... I can seal her powers away." The last part of their argument brings Ragna an expression of surprise. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, I have this ability to seal any Spirit's powers with a kiss. With this, they can be stabilized to live here peacefully," Shido explained to convince him of what he is doing. "Of course, they're going to fall in love with me, just like the one we're fighting just now." Ragna gives a glare at the boy to make sure he is telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you," he said softly. "But there's a catch," Shido explained more detail. "She won't remember anything about her actions in that form. Even worse, I'll have to start over with her." "No shit," Ragna is annoyed by this statement. At least when I turned Noel back to normal, she maintained her memory about me despite not knowing about her true form until now. "Now I'm going to kiss her." Just as Shido runs to do what he must to save the city, Ragna grabs his arm once again to stop him. "I'm sorry, Shido," the latter apologized before punching the former in the gut to knock him down. "Besides, I have an alternative method." "So, human, are you ready to die?" his opponent asked with her blade held on her hands. "Before I do, can you look behind you? There's another human who is going to attack you," Ragna pointed his right index finger behind her direction. "Huh?" Dark Tohka is surprised and started to look behind her. "Where?" "You'll see." In fact, Ragna uses the moment to distract her while he made his right hand glow with dark energy once again. He approached the Inverse Spirit, and by the time she looked at him, he lands a punch on her head, sending her flying a few inches away from him. Not only that, but also the dark energies that he got from her head is absorbed to himself, and he can only hope that his method would work. Shido regains consciousness to see what just happened. The Inverse Spirit the two are fighting against regains consciousness as well. "What's going on? How did I get here?" was she could say with confusion on her face. "Tohka, is that you?" Shido runs to her with concern. "I guess my alternate method really did work," Ragna muttered about the moment with one hand on his hip. "She regained her mind, but her body is still in Inverse Form." "Shido, what happened?" Tohka questioned the blue-haired teenage boy as she holds closer to him. "Well, how do I say this, Tohka?" Shido is trying to come up with an explanation while, at the same time, trying not to stare at her too much due to her Astral Dress in that state barely covers her body and Ragna is doing the same thing. "Let's start by having you look at yourself in the mirror." Good thing there is a large glass nearby, and this should help. In fact, the teenager showed his love interest her true form for the first time in her life. "Is this... me?" the Spirit, who is no longer hostile in her dark form, looked at the glass to see a woman whose hair is dark purple from above and white from below. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges. There's no doubt the woman she saw in the glass is really Tohka herself. "Yes, Tohka, this is you. Your true form," Shido added. "True form?" the woman repeated before memories came flooding back to her. She remembered her first awakening in this form and the atrocities she committed in this form, including trying to kill the man she loved. Then, there comes her memories of her second time in this state when she was in despair due to Shido being sent to a wormhole by Mukuro. Finally, her memories of her recent time in this form resurfaced including the part where she fought him and Ragna. This is enough for her that for the time she gained control of herself in her dark form, she started to have tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh, Shido, what have I done?" she sobbed as she falls to her knees while covering her face with both hands. "I turned into a monster and I tried to kill people, including you! Three times!" "It's okay, Tohka," Shido kneeled by her side and hugged her to give her comfort and love. Of course, she hugged him back while crying bitterly. "I know you didn't mean to do this. You're not in control yourself at the time, so don't worry, okay?" "Shido..." Tohka turned to face him while she wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you." As Ragna watched the moment, this reminded him of the time after freeing Noel from Terumi's control when he first fought her in her Murakumo form. "Anyway, all that matters is that you regained your mind, thanks to this man," the teenager helped themselves stand up to the ground and showed her Ragna. "Are you Ragna the Bloodedge, the wanted criminal who's been destroying DEM branches across the world?" Tohka questioned him. "Yes, I am, but don't believe in that bullshit people about me because I'm actually trying to help them," Ragna confirmed her question. "I got your mind back while you're in this form by punching you in the head with my Azure Grimoire." "Did you have to be so mean in doing that?" the Spirit pouted with hands onto her head in pain. "And I'm sorry if I was being mean," the criminal apologized. "To tell you the truth, I don't enjoy hitting women, but there's no way I'm holding back against a girl in this setting." "I forgive you, and thank you," Tohka felt better, so she puts up a smile on her face. Ragna even makes her feel better by patting her head. This girl... She is just like Noel, or should I say, Saya. After he lets go in patting her head, Tohka noticed Ragna and Shido are staring at her. "What is it? Why are you two staring at me?" she questioned them, and she found the answer. Her Astral Dress in her Inverse Form is the opposite of her Astral Dress in her Spirit Form. In fact, in her dark form, her body is barely covered. "Eeeeek! Could you two please stop staring at me like that? It's embarrassing!" "I'm not staring, goddamn it!" Ragna's fight-or-flight response came out too fast. "I'm with you, Ragna," Shido followed. Meanwhile, in the DEM branch located in Japan, two people are watching the moment from the camera they sent to keep an eye on the chaos Tohka had done to the city. These people are Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the Managing Director of the company, and his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers. While watching what is going on, the former is regaining an arm that he lost during the last time he fought against his former friend, Elliot Baldwin Woodman. "Ragna the Bloodedge, huh? Another thorn in my side," Westcott commented with an evil smile. "To think he has the guts to go around destroying my precious DEM branches." "What should we do, sir?" Ellen questioned him. "Why, Ellen, is to stop him, of course. After all, he could be useful if I get my hands on his right arm, which is the Azure Grimoire for more power." Back at the wreckage after Ragna and Shido are done staring at Tohka due to her Astral Dress in her Inverse Form barely covering her body... "Tohka, do you know how to change back?" the white-haired man questioned the Spirit. "No, I don't know," was the reply. "Of course," he stated the obvious. "Kissing her would be helpful," Shido stated. "We just got her mind back, Shido, and all you can think about is kissing her?" Ragna asked with annoyance. "Hey, it's useful to seal her powers," the teenager argued back like he is the rebellious kid to the criminal's responsible adult role. He turns to Tohka afterwards. "Are you ready to change back?" "Yes, Shido, I'm ready to change back," Tohka replied with readiness. Ragna watch the two teenagers kiss each other and when it happened, the Spirit is glowing briefly before she is now revealed to be wearing normal clothes. "Guess that means she changed back..." he muttered with his arms crossed. "Tohka, do you know what happened just now?" Shido questioned his girlfriend. Tohka looked at herself in the glass once again to see herself in her normal form. "You turned me back to normal by kissing me," was her reply. "And who are you?" Shido asked next. "Why, I'm Tohka Yatogami. You gave me my name." "It's good you retained those memories." He is in relief that he gives her a hug, and she returns it. "Anyway, kids, I'll be going," Ragna said as he is preparing to leave the area. "I'm going to find a new hotel so I can get some sleep from this mayhem." "Well, it's good seeing you, Ragna," Shido said with a smile. "You, too," Tohka also smiled. As he left the two, Ragna runs to the city to look for a new hotel in Tengu City to stay and get some sleep. Category:Blog posts